ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-9
Ghostbusters 2-9 is the ninth issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Plot "Devil's Night" - When he died, Stingy Jack couldn't get into Heaven or Hell, and has wandered the Earth ever since. He's made his way to Manhattan, he's feeling malicious... and if the Ghostbusters can't stop him, he’ll burn the city to the ground! It's the beginning of a busy season of horrifying holidays for our heroes - HAPPY HORROR DAYS starts here! Bleeding Cool October IDW Solicitations 7/11/13 Cast Stingy Jack The Devil Saint Peter Maud S. Kylie Griffin Peter Venkman Walter Peck Vigo Janine Melnitz Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Zombie Taxi Driver Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Chief Graver Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Ecto-1a Ecto-2 Slime Blower Ecto-Visors P.K.E. Meter Radio Items Blody Environmental Red Lightning Psychomagnotheric Slime Ghost Fire Wall Locations Heaven Hell Grand Central Station Firehouse Central Park Development On May 1, 2013, Erik Burnham hinted he and Dan Schoening were planning a Halloween issue. Erik Burnham post Ectozone forum post 5/1/13 On May 11, 2013, Erik Burnham hinted there will be a "sort of" Halloween issue this year. Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 5/11/13 On May 31, 2013, in an interview with Cross the Streams Radio Show, Dan Schoening noted he should start drawing for Issue #9 in August and the story is set during his favorite holiday. Cross the Streams Radio Show Episode 32, 50:40-50:55 mark On August 8, 2013, Dan Schoening announced he is thumbnailing out pages for Ghostbusters #9. Dapperpomade Tweet 8/8/13 On August 16, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of Peter Venkman with the title - *tap* *tap* "Hey..." Dan Schoening instagram 8/16/13 On August 20, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of the Firehouse with Halloween decorations on the exterior based a set up seen in "Halloween II 1/2". Dan Schoening instagram 8/20/13 On August 21, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of a staff meeting with Walter Peck. Dan Schoening instagram 8/21/13 Erik Burnham confirmed the issue centers around Devil's Night, October 30th. Positively Nerdy #91 42:51-43:02 On August 28, 2013, Dan Schoening posted concept art and final art previews of Stingy Jack. Dan Schoening instagram #1 8/28/13 Dan Schoening instagram #2 8/28/13 On August 29, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of the Zombie Taxi Driver. Dan Schoening instagram 8/28/13 On September 2, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of Winston and Ray titled "Serious Time" and one of Agent Ortiz. Dan Schoening instagram #1 9/2/13 Dan Schoening instagram #2 9/2/13 On September 5, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of Peter suited up. Dan Schoening instagram 9/5/13 On September 10, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of Ray with a Slime Blower. Dan Schoening instagram 9/10/13 On September 11, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a Stingy Jack concept palette. Dan Schoening instagram 9/11/13 On September 12, 2013, Erik Burnham reported Dan Schoening had one page left to draw. Erik Burnham reply on Volume 2 Issue #7 Preview via Spook Centra 9/12/13 On September 15, 2013, Erik Burnham tweeted he was "drawing something fun up" for Issue #9. erikburnham Tweet 9/15/13 On October 3, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed line art he did in homage to Camp Waconda titled "Li'l Ray Stantz". The original line art is up for auction on eBay until October 7 with proceeds going to benefit Reading With Pictures, a nonprofit organization that advocates the use of comics in the classroom to promote literacy and improve educational outcomes for all students. Erik Burnham Tumblr 10/3/13 eBay listing On October 16, 2013, Dan Schoening tweeted the release date would be October 30. Dapperpomade Tweet 10/6/13 On October 22, 2013, a panel from Issue #9 was posted indicating the ghost of race horse Maud S. and its famous haunting of Grand Central Station will be used. Ghostbusters IDW Tumblr "Maud S is about to stirrup trouble for the Ghostbusters" 10/22/13 On October 26, 2013, a final colored version of a panel revealed back on August 21, the staff meeting, was posted. Ghostbusters Tumblr "Ghostbusters are ready for Hallowe’en. How about you?" 10/26/13 On October 28, 2013, a panel of Stingy Jack begging for commission at the Gates of Hell was posted. Ghostbusters IDW Tumblr "The Dreary Jack Went Before the Gates of Hell" 10/28/13 Dan Schoening posted an unlettered final version of page one. Dan Schoening deviantArt "Ghostbusters 9 Page 1 Preview" 10/28/13 On October 29, 2013, Dan Schoening posted unlettered final versions of page two and three. Dan Schoening deviantArt "Ghostbusters 9 Page 2 Preview" 10/29/13 Dan Schoening deviantArt "Ghostbusters 9 Page 3 Preview" 10/29/13 On October 30, 2013, it was revealed Diamond decided to delay Issue #9 to release on November 6. Both #9 and #10 will release in November. erikburnham Tweet 10/30/13 Dan Schoening posted unlettered final versions of page four and five. Dan Schoening deviantArt "Ghostbusters 9 Page 4 Preview" 10/30/13 Dan Schoening deviantArt "Ghostbusters 9 Page 5 Preview" 10/30/13 On October 31, 2013, Dan Schoening posted an unlettered final version of page six. Dan Schoening deviantArt "Ghostbusters 9 Page 6 Preview" 10/30/13 On November 1, 2013, a cover, credits, and seven page preview was posted. Issue #9 Preview via Comic Vine 11/1/13 On November 7, 2013, Dan Schoening posted concept ideas for the Maud S. ghost. Dan Schoening instagram 11/7/13 On November 10, 2013, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 11, 14, and 18. Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 9 Page 11" 11/10/13 Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 9 Page 14" 11/10/13 Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 9 Page 18" 11/10/13 On November 14, 2013, Dan Schoening posted his favorite panel from Issue #9. Dan Schoening instagram 11/14/13 On February 13, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of Stingy Jack. Dan Schoening instagram 2/13/14 Trivia *The Diamond order code is AUG130394. *Page 1 **In their first encounter, Stingy Jack tricked the Devil into turning into a silver coin to pay of his bar tab then placed him in his pocket with a crucifix. **In their second encounter, Stingy Jack tricked the Devil into climbing a tree to get him an apple. The tree's base was lined with many crucifix. **Old Scratch is a folk name for the Devil. **The infamous Saint Peter standing at the pearly gates is illustrated. **The Ghostbusters commercial refers to two different commercials ***The free hot beverage thermal Ghostbusters Mug and Balloon is from the commercial in Ghostbusters II ***The 555-2368 phone number is from the commercial in Ghostbusters *Page 2 **The ghost is based on local legend Maud S. who is said to haunt Grand Central Terminal. Maud was once kept at the terminal by its owner Vanderbilt after its career as a racehorse. **Peter and Kylie are at the 60 East 42nd Street entrance at the Vanderbilt Avenue cross section. **With their backs to the reader, the couple on the right watching Peter and Kylie are the frightened couple who run into a diner full of skeletons in The Real Ghostbusters episode "When Halloween Was Forever" **The bystander in the blue trench coat is the Jack-O-Lantern vendor from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" **Next to the vendor is Lynn Stacy from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" **Under the Vanderbilt sign is Sean Bishop in Marty McFly gear. *Page 3 **Peter's Mr. Dead line is a pun on Mister Ed, an American TV comedy series featuring a talking horse **The irate taxi driver is visually based on the caricature of staffer John Calmette seen at the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us" *Page 4 **To the left of the taxi driver is Laura Summer, the first voice of Janine Melnitz on The Real Ghostbusters. **To the right of the driver is the driver's passenger from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us" *Page 5 **Mainway Costumes & Novelties, along with its advertised costumes Johnny Space Commander and Invisible Pedestrian are a nod to a Saturday Night Live sketch that featured costumes that were very dangerous for children to wear. The sketch featured Dan Aykroyd as Irvin Mainway, president of the company. *Page 6 **The Firehouse decorations are based on those seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Halloween II 1/2" **Walter Peck mentions the Mayor, last seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 **Peck's folder has information about The Real Ghostbusters episode "When Halloween Was Forever" **Peter and Winston quibble about Devil's Night's association with Detroit where it is notorious for excessive vandalism and arson from the 1970s to 1990s. **The note by the pumpkin on Janine's paper refers to the Wartmongers, the band who played at the Ghostbusters' party in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Halloween II 1/2" **Janine's mug references the Ye Olde Schooker and Schnapps Shoppe from Sleepy Hollow **Winston is wearing a Detroit police shirt. **Peter's shirt appears to reference Lorenzo Music, the first voice of Peter Venkman on The Real Ghostbusters *Page 7 **Ray mentions Jenny Moran and alludes to Lou Kamaka and Dani Shpak, all ex-Ghost Smashers. **In the alley with Ecto-2 is the Rock Opera Machine from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" *Page 8 **The Ghostbusters are looking down North Moore Street towards the Hudson River. *Page 9 **The Zombie Taxi Driver from the first movie brought Mel to the Firehouse. **To the left of Janine is the Q*bert machine **The miniature of the Electronic Positronic Anti-Halloween Machine appears on the shelf **The two books in the lower left are "A History of Ghosts" a book by Dan Aykroyd's father and the other has the Icon Ghost on it. **On Egon's board are nods to Halloween, The Real Ghostbusters, and repurposing of art posted online by Dan Schoening ***Photographs of Samhain, the Infinity symbol and the clock relic ***Silk Hatton from Ghostbusters Sega video game. Its headless other half was seen in Volume 1, Issue #2 on the Empire State Building observation deck. ***Boogaloo from The Real Ghostbusters "The Halloween Door" ***Near Boogaloo's photo is a reference to Beggar's Night, a regional term for Halloween in parts of Midwest and Eastern America such as Ohio, Iowa, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, and western New York. ***In the middle, a photo of the Black Slime Elemental from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Stylized Versions ***Next to the elemental, a photo of Death from Volume One. Appropriately, "Unknown Class" is written by its photo. ***In the bottom middle, a photo of Slimer. ***On the upper right, Steven Dane's schematic for Ecto-1 seen in Making Ghostbusters, page 66. ***Next to the schematic is part of the storyboard/script synopsis also from Making Ghostbusters. ***On the right, a photo of Wat from The Real Ghostbusters "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" ***By Wat, a photo of an unused entity from the first movie shown in Making Ghostbusters. *Page 10 **Egon's clipboard has Don Shay's map of shooting locations from a page from Making Ghostbusters. **Kylie drinks from a can of Blody, a product advertised in Times Square in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" **On the cork board behind Melanie are several references ***A photo of Samhain's Two Goblin Minions from The Real Ghostbusters ***A Ghostbusters I.D. Card from the Kenner toys **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the sign by Janine **The incident sign by Janine is a nod to Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions *Page 11 **Peter refers to Hell's Kitchen, which was briefly visited in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Back in the Saddle" Part One. **The establishing shot of the ghost fire over Central Park is looking south, towards the North Meadow Recreation Centre and its baseball/softball fields. **The ghost fire manifested at Glen Span Arch on West Drive, in the North Woods section of Central Park. **The engine is emblazoned with "Ladder 8", likely a reference to Hook & Ladder 8, the station used as the Ghostbusters' Firehouse (exterior). **Once again, Kylie wears the Ecto-Visors from The Real Ghostbusters episode, "Cry Uncle". She last wore them in Volume 2, Issue #3. **The view of the Ecto Visors is a tweaked version of the point of view from the Paragoggles in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. *Page 16 **Egon mentions Pliny the Elder, a Roman statesman who notably wrote an encyclopedic work titled "Naturalis Historia," which became a model for all other encyclopedias. **Egon also mentions Samhain. **The hands wrapping around the Moon is a nod to Disney's "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" *Page 20 **Egon muses Stingy Jack was just a Simulacrum or copy of the original. *Page 21 **The pin up is a nod to Lucy's booth in Peanuts. **The pin up is also a nod to Peter's electric shock experiment at the start of the first movie, complete with the Male Student *Page 22 **The pin up nods to Ray's memory of roasting Stay Puft Marshmallows at Camp Waconda References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersVol2Issue9CoverRI.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersVol2Issue9Credits.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents